


Journey

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disney Songs, Fluff, Gen, Short, ficlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: A little ficlit using the prompt: write a story using the words train, car, inside, think, and detector.
Kudos: 2





	Journey

“Why did we have to drive?” Roman complained, shifting to a sitting position that didn’t look that comfortable and definitely wasn’t safe.

“It’s a two hour drive. If we flew we would spend more time explaining the metal detector and other supplies to security than we’re spending driving. That’s an exaggeration, but I don’t want to deal with security. Sit up straight,” Logan replied.

“I’ll sit as gay as I want, thank, and I meant like a train?”

“That would be marginally faster than using a car and much more expensive.”

“I think better inside a train,” Roman muttered.

“When did you test this hypothesis?”

“I didn’t,” Roman admitted, staring out the window at the cows, “Are we there yet?”

“You’re worse than a small child. No, of course we are not there. We’ve only been driving for half an hour.”

Roman sighed and leaned his head on the window, watching the monotonous scene.

“You have a book.”

“Carsickness is not a look befitting a prince,” Roman replied. Logan didn’t respond, leaving Roman to stare out the window again. Sometime later Roman heard the familiar chords of ‘Someday my Prince will Come.’ Roman eagerly joined in with thee recording, and a smile maybe, just maybe, crept on to Logan’s face.


End file.
